This section provides background information related to the present disclosure, which is not necessarily prior art. Cold brew coffee is made by steeping coffee grounds in water for a suitable period of time, such as about 12 hours or more, which yields a cold brew coffee concentrate. The coffee concentrate must be filtered from the coffee grounds prior to drinking. A number of filtration devices and methods exist, but they are messy and inefficient, and often result in spillage. It would therefore be desirable to have an improved cold brew coffee filtration assembly that prevents spillage and is easy to use. The present teachings address these needs and deficiencies in the art.
Corresponding reference numerals indicate corresponding parts throughout the several views of the drawings.